


If

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm thinks of the implications of if. Missing scenes, 3.08 "Twilight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

Oh god, I miss him. I wish I could take care of him, but I am needed here. My tactical ability has been responsible for saving those we could.

It wasn't enough though.

If I had just been a bit better at my job perhaps Earth, Mars, or Alpha Centauri would still be here.

If I had been in the corridor with Jon instead of going to the armoury early that day.

If I had extended the range of the phase canons.

If I could hold out hope that I will wake within Jon's arms again.

If.

Too many ifs.


End file.
